


Family loves Food and Flair

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Banter, Chinese Take Out, Chubby Edward Nygma, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling, Family, Family Dinner, Family Game Night, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Husbands, M/M, Parent Edward Nygma, Parent Oswald Cobblepot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, chubby hugs, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "I brought food" prompt sent by Collie ...with the comment "if you can include chubs I'll love you forever :D" (Which is an offer I can't refuse)Oswald brings take out home to his family. (Bonus Ivy & Selina)





	Family loves Food and Flair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts).



 

“I'm home!” Oswald called, hanging his coat up after setting the bags of takeout on a table in the entry hall. There were several coats of varying sizes and styles, a hodgepodge of coats. Like his hodgepodge of a found family. Edward came to greet him, trotting over in a re-sized replica of the first suit Oswald had gifted him. The olive green one, with a dark grey brocade tie, he’d already taken the product from his hair. No shoes, only green socks.

“Thank goodness, Ivy was about to have a fit,” Ed leaned in, giving him a quick peck. 

“Was not!” Ivy shouted from the kitchen. She was most likely tending to the houseplants or talking to them as if they were pets or infants. Which if you asked her, they were babies and it was only appropriate to talk to babies in a baby voice. 

“You were too!” Ed shouted, teasingly back, taking one of the bags. Oswald chuckled. And followed him to the dining room. Ivy scurried over at the smell. Oswald couldn’t blame her, this takeout place, in particular, was his favourite. Not just because of the wine and dine featuring a rather unfortunate Mr. Leonard a little over a year back. The food was marvelous, with that perfect not-quite-greasy take out charm. 

“She was.” Selina chimed in, hopping unnecessarily over the back of the couch to join everyone in the dining room. Ed and Ivy’s energy and dramatics must be rubbing off on her. 

“C _ at! _ You’re supposed to be on my side!” Ivy had a lighthearted look of betrayal on her face. Like the time Selina ate the last piece of Halloween candy and blamed it on her. 

“What can I say? Squishy dad has turned me to the dark side, he had cookies,” Selina shrugged,  _ Ed did make a mean batch of cookies... _ Edward let out a scandalized gasp. 

“Squishy dad? I thought I was green dad?” 

“But we don’t call him purple dad,” Selina pointed towards Oswald, who smiled at his family’s antics, “he’s bird dad,” 

“Besides, squishy hugs are are better than green hugs!” Ivy cut in, Ed’s pout lessened. 

“But you don’t call Oswald short da-”

“Alright that’s enough, we all agree that you give the best hugs and we’ll act like adults here and stop pouting at nicknames given to us by our sweet and ill-mannered daughters.” Oswald smiled, gently interrupting and ending the jovial banter. Even though he did add a bit of his own into the mix, it was worth it. But as fun, as it was, they had more pressing matters, namely getting to the food before it got cold. 

“Hey!” both girls squawked. Ed snorted. 

“Now, the important thing is; I brought food!” 

“Ooh!”  _ That did the trick.  _

Dinner was fantastic, the table overrun with paper and plastic takeout containers, plastic utensils and chopsticks assisting in letting everyone shovel the wonderful food into their mouths. Selina was hoarding the egg rolls, pouring out the little sauce packets and trying everything with each sauce, much to Ed’s minor disgust. The fried rice was gone first, then the General Tso’s chicken. When they were finished there was only half the egg fu yung, one container of rice, a meager amount of wonton soup with only a single wonton, and four fortune cookies. After cleaning up, and putting away the leftovers --Olga was on a well-earned vacation-- the family migrated to the couch, with warm full bellies. They played a few rounds of Clue, which had been completely unfair as Ed had a past career in crime solving. After that, they moved onto Yahtzee! and Boggle. It was late when they started to doze off. Selina was curled into Edward’s side using his plush tummy as a pillow and him as a large teddy-bear. Ivy was fighting her eyelids, trying to stay awake to play another round. After several yawns and grumbling protests, Oswald got Ivy to bed. Selina was a bit more difficult, clinging to Ed like he was her personal oversized teddy-bear and resisting most attempts to wake her. But eventually, Selina was in bed too. Ed was only difficult to get to bed because of an issue Oswald discovered early on in their relationship, as Ed got tired his ability to trip himself over his own feet increased. But nevertheless, they made it to bed safely. Both of them were too content and sleepy to bother putting on pajamas, slipping under the covers wearing their button downs and underwear. Sleep came warmly, softly. As if the world simply melted away and all that was left was that pleasant peace. The soft joy he’d found in his family, of two kids off the street and one ex-forensic. He drifted off feeling so utterly grateful for the family he’d found and made with Ed. Maybe it had a bit to do with fate, as Ed dutifully believed. Oswald didn’t care  _ how _ he got the wonderful family that was now his, only that it was, in fact, his own. He fell asleep receiving a squishy hug from his squishy husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff and the mentions of all my favourite take-out Chinese food. 
> 
> Please comment?


End file.
